Blood Red Wings
by Bion
Summary: When Canada gets captured by the school, she meets the flock and some other, not-exactly-humans. But can she make it out without the scientists discovering her secret? Meanwhile, Alfred tries to lead a rescue mission aided by a talking polar bear and a group of nations. What could possibly go wrong? Rated T for the School. Includes Fem!Canada
1. Flight

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia OR Maximum Ride. Sadly…Oh, and by the way, Maddie(Canada) appears to be 16 or so.**

No POV, Vancouver

Canada-also known as Madeline Williams-ran down the streets of Vancouver, dodging countless people who couldn't see her. She desperately wanted to have Kumajirou with her, but a polar bear in the middle of Vancouver would _not_ end well. And apparently, neither would going alone. Earlier, some old dude with a lab coat spotted her and grabbed her wrist to pull her along, but she managed to escape. He must of called someone though, as a black car with tinted windows started chased her, essentially herding her towards the less populated portion of town. She took a right, then realized her mistake too late, she was in an alley. The black car pulled up and the passenger window rolled down, and a dart was shot into Maddie's arm. She passed out cold, and a boy, no older than eighteen reluctantly put her in the backseat of the car.

Canada's POV, Sometime later, the School, California

"Huh? W-where am I?" I sat up and hit my head on the top of the….dog crate? What in the name of Maple am I doing in a dog crate?! I scoot up to the bars and peer through them. I'm in a white room, filled with rows and rows of dog crates. Worse, they were filled with almost-not-quite-people. There was a kid to the right of me whose body had patches of scales and webbing all over his body. Ugh. To make it worse, the kid was dead. I had just finished assessing the horrors when two large wolfy-men dragged me out of my crate.

I was pulled down a hall, my strugglings doing nothing to deter them, even though as a nation, my strength was slightly above average. Not much, but they should have at least had a small issue. Apparently super-strength is a side affect to losing your humanity-wait, what? This place looks like a lab, the experiments, they all lead up to one thing:They're going to experiment on me. And I may not survive it, despite being a nation. And if I do, I'm never going to be the same again. I struggled harder, in a desperate attempt to escape. The things open the door and drag me in. The force me onto a table, and the same creepy old dude straps me to the table with metal restraints. If only Alfred was here, he could break the cuffs, but he probably doesn't even know I'm gone. I started to sob, both from the anticipation and from the thought that no one is going to come to save me. The scientist plunges a needle into my arm and I scream, both physically and mentally, as loud as I can. "_ALFRED! HELP ME!_" Then the world goes black as I passed out.

Alfred's POV, Minutes before, Alfred's house, Somewhere in the US

I yawned and walked over towards the kitchen, only to be stopped by the sound of something scratching my front door. What? I opened the door, and seeing no one, I go to close it when a growl emits from the ground. I looked down and see Kuma-what-its-name, standing there. Alone. Which was strange because he almost never goes anywhere without- "Canada! Crap, what happened?!" I'll admit I felt a bit crazy talking to a bear, but ignore that. Kuma-I decided I'd just call him that, it was much easier to remember-looked at me and tilted his head.

"She went to Vancouver, leaving me in the woods. She never came back." I stood there, stunned, half from the fact that my sister is in trouble, and half because the bear can _talk_. All of a sudden, I hear Maddie's mental scream.

"_ALFRED! HELP ME!_" I try to reach out to her, but she's gone unconscious. I look down at Kuma.

"We need help. Can you call-" I pull a piece of paper and a pencil out. "-England, France, Russia, China, Germany, Italy, Spain, Romano, Prussia, Hungary, and Switzerland. You call the first six, I'll call the last five?" Kuma nodded, and we got to work.

Sometime Later, Alfred's House. No POV

"What did you call us for you bloody git?" Arthur asked, glaring at Alfred, whose eyes were red. He growled a little before answering, in the most rage filled voice they had ever heard him use, "Madeline-Canada-My sister, has disappeared, and earlier she sent out a yell for help. She must of been in great pain or in trouble, because she passed out directly afterwards." He looked at the people in the room, who squirmed a little in fear. There were a total of twenty-four people in the room, including Alfred, due to some others requesting more people to come along. "We will split up into groups of four. The groups are:

-Latvia, Lithuania, Poland, and Estonia

-France, England, Prussia, and Hungary

-Denmark, Norway, Belarus, and Russia

-Japan, Germany, Italy, and Romano

-Iceland, Liechtenstein, Switzerland, and Spain

And finally,

-Finland, Sweden, China, and I. Kuma-the bear-will come with us.

Now, lets go save my sister!" Alfred looked at everyone's stunned faces. "Why do you all look so surprised?" Prussia raised his hand. "Yes Prussia?"

"Where is she?" Alfred rubbed his forehead.

"I'm not exactly sure. She's somewhere on the West coast, probably California. Each group will be searching one of the six sections. You guys never answered my question though." Hungary piped up from where she was gripping her frying pan so hard her knuckles were white.

"We were just surprised your plan didn't involve us just being the back-up, or you being the hero." Alfred grinned.

"Well I am." His expression sobered. "Don't go _anywhere _alone, I don't want anyone to get hurt, well, except for the people who took Canada. Call me if you find her. _Then_ we can get payback." Everyone nodded solemnly. "Well then, to the plane we go!"

Meanwhile, with Canada, the School, California. 3rd Person, Canada's (Kinda) POV

Maddie groggily awoke from her pain-induced slumber. She looked through the bars of her dog-crate and saw an unfamiliar room, filled with six crates like her own. Inside each was a grungy, blood-stained, child. The youngest looked to be eight, the eldest sixteen, Maddie's physical age. Canada was filled with anger at the stupid labcoat wearing people who did this! Before she could do something she would most likely _not_ regret, a voice resounded in her head. _'Who are you?'_ Startled, Maddie jumped then looked around, trying to find the source of the voice. _'Sorry. I forget people aren't used to it. I'm Angel by the way.'_ Seeing Canada still looking around, Angel mentally sighed. _'Cage across from you, to the right, two over.'_ Maddie looked at the cage in question to see a little eight year old girl. Her anger soared again, and her hands grew cold as the temperature suddenly dropped. She looked at her hands in fear, then noticed the large red feathers in her crate. "Huh? Why are there feathers in my crate?" She wondered aloud. A sharp intake of breath came from the cage on her left, the only other cage on her side of the room. A boy's voice came from it, sounding urgent and scared.

"Check your back. Don't ask me why, just do it. _Now_." Canada compiled, and gently searched her aching back and found two small feathery….wings? What were they doing on her back? "Was anything there?" His voice had taken on a tone of worry and hope.

"Um..Yeah...It feels like I have wings." A stream of _very_ creative and colorful curses rolled off the boy's tongue. Maddie thought that it could put _Romano's_ cursing to shame. A female voice from the cage on Angel's left, interrupting Maddie's musing.

"Iggy! There are li-young children here! Watch your mouth!" The voice was a leader voice, it sounded so much like Alfred that Canada sniffled. The arguing stopped, and a quiet voice-rather like Canada's own voice-came from the crate on the other side of Angel.

"Hey, you okay?" The speaker was male, but it wasn't Iggy. Maddie blushed, she didn't think they could hear her.

"Yeah, I just thought of my brother-" A voice piped up from the crate across the room and to the left of Max's.

"You have a brother?! That's cool! Is he here? Is he, like, hot? What's he like? What's his name? Did you know Gazzy and Angel are siblings too! Isn't that cool?! And-" The girl was cut off by Max.

"Nudge. Let, uh…..What's your name?" Canada blushed.

"Sorry I didn't tell you earlier. I'm Madeline Williams, you can call me Maddie." Nudge piped up again.

"OMG! Are you Canadian?! That's so cool! Did you know Justin Beiber is from Canada too!" Maddie shuddered. That boy-man-child-thing was from _her_ country? Ew!

"Nudge, let Maddie talk, okay sweetie?" Nudge nodded.

"Nudge? Interesting name...Anyways, to answer your questions, my brother isn't here, he is not hot-at least to me-He's really annoying and immature, and his name is Alfred. Also, who's Gazzy?" A voice piped up from the cage next to Nudge's.

"That would be moi." The boy's voice had a French accent, though he was most definitely _not_ French. Canada shuddered.

"Please don't do that."

"What? Talk in French?" The boy asked, the French accent gone.

"No, the _language_ is fine. The _accent_. I know a French guy with that accent, and he...uh...well….let's just say he was a pervert. End of story." Max nodded, shooting a look at Iggy's crate. Almost like he knew she was looking at him, Iggy piped up.

"Sooo...Wings? How long have you been here?!" Maddie flushed.

"Somewhere between a few hours, a day, or two days."

"And you already have wings?! Girl, you must have a super-healing mutation to heal and grow wings that fast! How big are they?"

"Mutation?"

"Like Max's super speed or Angel's mind reading power."  
"Ah."

"Anyways, how big are they?"

"Umm…" Maddie felt her back and her wings. "It's hard to tell. I think they're about one and a half feet*."

"Tha-" Whatever Iggy was going to say was interrupted when two of those hairy-man-things threw another dog crate in. It bumped into Maddie's cage on the right. After the door slammed shut, an electronic clicking sounded, and everyone climbed out of their crates. Canada looked surprised and mildly suspicious. Angel-who Maddie could now see was a blonde hair blue eyed girl with white wings-giggled. Maddie simply raised an eyebrow and tried to match faces to names and voices.

When she was done, Canada meandered over to the new crate. Inside, an unconscious girl laid, crumpled, her curly dark red-brown hair matted with blood from a gash on her head. Maddie gently lifted the girl out of the crate and propped her up against the wall, thankful that she knew first aid, and that the cut wasn't too deep. She tore a strip off the girl's already torn shirt and bandaged the wound. The girl's eyes fluttered open, revealing grey-blue-green irises. "Who are you?" Canada asked softly, she didn't want to scare the girl. The girl frantically looked around for a little before she saw Maddie.

"Woah! Where did you come from? What are you? Who are you? I'm Delta!" The girl grinned, though the hyperness seemed to be drug induced and was wearing off. Canada smiled a little before answering.

"I was here the whole time. The name's Maddie." By then, the rest of the flock noticed Delta was awake and went to talk to her. Instead of joining them, Maddie walked over to Iggy and touched his shoulder. "Hey Iggy, will you measure my wings?"

"Sure." Canada turned around and felt his thin fingers run over the new wings.

"Hey Iggy?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you blind?" Iggy froze.

"H-how'd you know?" He stuttered.

"One, your eyes are an unnatural color-"

"So are yours! They're purple! Angel told me."

"Other people have purple eyes too. Your eyes also are slightly fogged."

"Fine. Continue."

"Two, in order not to stumble, you reach out in front of you a little. Most people wouldn't notice." Iggy grumpily said nothing, and Canada laughed.

"That's weird." Iggy's brow furrowed.

"What is?" Maddie craned her neck to try to see what was weird, and felt Iggy run his fingers along the top and bottom of her wing.

"Well, one, they're each about two feet each, six inches longer than you thought, which is about 4'4" foot wingspan. Two, they seem to be a darkish red with some brown and white areas, a strange coloration, though most of the white seems to be near the tips."

"So they're cardinal wings-which is odd, since only males are mostly red."

"Maybe, but I would say there is another bird in the mix."

"Hey, Iggy?" Delta piped up. "How can you tell what color Maddie's wings are if you're blind?" A blush stained Iggy's pale cheeks.

"I can, uh, feel colors?" Delta nodded like it made perfect sense. Maddie looked at her curiously.

"What are you? Apparently this is where they usually put bird-mutants, but you don't have wings, and they don't put normal humans here." Delta sighed and tugged on a lock of her hair.

"I'm an enhanced human. They enhanced our strength, speed, etc. They said that that the IQ of an enhanced human is higher than normal, but I doubt that. And as far as I know, we're completely human, except our DNA has been altered and-" Max held up a hand.

"Wait, we're? They're more of you?" Delta blushed.

"Yeah...There used to be Alpha through Omega." She gazed into space dreamily before snapping back to reality. "They started tossing us out though, we aren't good enough, no one is, except Omega. So they're tossing the rest of us. The only one that I know is still alive and in this branch of the school is Epsilon, or Eva, but she's getting her DNA-" A piercing scream erupted from a nearby room. Delta winced. "Mixed with a bird's. And Omega-" Her eyes grew huge. "They arranged a fight for you Max, you against Omega. It's a fight to the death, I think. But he doesn't want to do it!" Delta was obviously trying to convince everyone, including herself. "He has a microchip implanted in his neck that forces him to do what _they_ want. If someone removes it, he'll help us." A shrill whistle set off, and everyone climbed back into the crates, which immediately locked.

After every cage was locked, a whitecoat entered the room, flanked by two Erasers. He started to speak in a condescending voice, which gave Maddie the impression that he thought they were idiots. "From now on, you will not have anymore freetime." He shot a look at Delta's crate warily. Maddie gasped. They were taking what little time they had to stretch away? The whitecoat ignored the little gasps of protest from around the room. "Another experiment will be moved in soon, and experiment Cf3g2b6A-" Eraser number one picked up Maddie's cage. "and experiment Delta-" Eraser two picked up Delta's cage. "-Are to be taken in for testing." The whitecoat and Erasers left the room. Iggy felt a knot of worry grow in his stomach for Maddie; who knew what they would do to her? And who knew if she'd come out alive?

**Duh, Duh, Duh! I think this is the longest thing I've EVER written. EVER. What do you think? Good, Bad, Confusing?**


	2. Search

**FINALLY IT'S FINISHED! Disclaimer: I don't own**

Canada's POV, the School, Somewhere in California

I was starting to get worried. The whitecoats-a term Iggy used-referred to me as an experiment. And they're taking Delta and I to testing, which doesn't sound good, especially since I saw the expression on Iggy's face. It was an expression of worry and pity-an expression that seemed like he wouldn't think I'd come out alive.

The Eraser-another term from Iggy-dropped my cage roughly onto the white tiled floor. A gloved hand unlocked my cage and roughly pulled me out. The hand belonged to a bald guy with super bushy eyebrows- they were almost as big as England's- and a huge bristly mustache. He brought me over to a whitecoat who had a constipated look on his face and spoke in a nasally voice with a German Accent. Germany and Prussia would be insulted. "You vill run through this maze. Ve vill vatch you to make sure you don't stop. Begin." And with that, Baldstachio shoved me through an opening. I started to run. What else was I supposed to do? I'm a guinea pig for a bunch of sadistic scientists who experiment on people, for Maple's sake! So I kept on running, running for my life.

With Search Party One, 3rd POV

"Why are we, like, doing this? It's so full of _nature_", Poland whined for the six _gazillionth_ time in the last hour. Lithuania sighed and rubbed his head.

"We told you Feliks, we're searching for Canada, whose most likely being tortured as we speak. So man up and stop whining." Feliks bit his lip and nodded a bit. While he didn't usually listen to Lithuania, this was different. If the people who took Canada found out what _she_ was, then they would _all_ be found out. And experimented on. And never to see a pony ever again. They pushed further into the landscape of Southern California.

With Search Party Three, 3rd POV

**(Yes, I skipped two. You'll see.)**

Russia walked behind Denmark, using him as a shield incase his crazy sister decided to stop fighting with Norway long enough to _'pursue'_ him. He shuddered. Belarus was _scary_. She was one of the only things he was afraid of, the other being an enforced permanent vodka ban on the world. At least she was arguing with Norway, so she wouldn't bother him. However, she was obviously getting on his already short nerves, and Russia could see why.

Last night, everyone had spent the night at Alfred's house, and in the morning, when Norway came down, they saw him the most stressed and worn since the time of the Norwegian Civil War. His hair was sticking up everywhere, he had bags under his eyes, and he just looked like crap in general. Apparently, he hadn't been able to sleep, so he tried magic to locate Canada. By two in the morning he was exhausted; by three, drained; and by four, almost unconscious. He finally passed out at five, leaving him an hour of sleep before the flight.

Russia had a feeling that Norway would snap soon when Belarus brought up Iceland and his refusal to call Norway 'Big Brother'. He knew that it was a sore spot for the Nordic, as he really cared about Iceland and wanted Iceland to feel the same way. Apparently Belarus was ignoring that, as she kept pushing his buttons until she pulled out the last straw.

"You know what? I bet Iceland doesn't even care for you! If he did, why won't he call you Big Brother? Hmm?" The look on his face looked like it could freeze Hell over, and it sent a chill down Russia's spine.

*"_Hva. Visste. Du. Si?_ [What. Did. You. Say?]" The Norwegian man was so furious, he forgot how to speak in English. Thankfully, countries typically can understand a variety of languages so they can communicate. Belarus however, seemed unfazed.

"I said, 'I bet Iceland doesn't even care for you! If he did, why won't he call you Big Brother?' Happy?" Norway growled animalistically, and Belarus' eyes grew panicked for a moment before becoming arrogant again. She opened her mouth to speak, however, she was cut off by Norway's angry ranting.

"_Det var den siste dråpen. Du fornærmelse meg, min familie, mine venner, deretter traff et sår spot om en av de eneste menneskene jeg virkelig bryr seg om? Og deretter tror du at du kan danse vals av uten å en skramme, ja? Det var et stor feil Hviterussland, og du vil angre på det. Hvordan ville du like det hvis jeg fortalte deg at broren din hater deg og kommer aldri til å gifte seg med deg? At han bare setter opp med deg fordi du er hans søster? At du bør gi opp, fordi du aldri vil få ham, og du kan ikke endre det? At han er redd for deg, creeped ut, sickened av deg, fordi du er hans søster? Har du du noen gang tenkt på det?!_**" By the end, Belarus looked like she was about to cry. Apparently she understood Norwegian better than Russia, because he was lost at 'Belarus'. All of a sudden, Belarus collapsed, sobbing. The angry expression on Norway's face was replaced by guilt. He knelt down and rubbed her back.

Abruptly, the crying stopped. Russia exchanged a befuddled look with Denmark before looking to Norway. "She's passed out….Apparently the stress on her mind was too much...I feel really bad now…" He trailed off, picking up Belarus and carrying her bridal style, the only way he could support her limp body and keep his balance. Denmark noticed a faint blush on his cheeks.

"Norge has a crush!" Norway sharply looked up to glare at him.

"I do _not_ have a crush on her!" However, the tips of his ears were turning pink.

"All drinks are on Norge 'till he admits it!" Russia face-palmed, and Norway looked like he wanted to too as he spoke.

"Why do you constantly try to get free drinks off people Denmark, are you an idiot? I'm not paying for your stupid drinks, and I _do not_ have 'a crush' you stupid Dane." The idiot in question simply raised an eyebrow as he sat on a rock, full out grinning. He tried to lean against a tree, but missed and fell off the rock. The other countries could barely contain their mirth as they set on.

With Search Party Four, 3rd POV

"AAAHHHHH! Ludwig save me~!" Ludwig sighed and pried Italy off of him. The auburn haired nation had been scared the _entire_ time since they left town. Honestly though, Germany didn't blame him. After all, they _were_ tracking down a kidnapped nation who seemed to be taken with ease.

"I just stepped on a stick Italy. Vhy are you so skittish?" Just then, Japan stepped on a rather large stick. _Crack!_ The Italy brothers clung to each other, shivering in fear. Germany sighed again.

"It vas just a stick Italy." All of a sudden a noise sounded from behind them.

"Ve~! Ludwig, was that a stick?" Germany shook his head. Just then, a little kitten ran out of the bush. Everyone collectively released a breath as Feliciano picked up the kitten. He had a happy grin on his face before it suddenly turned confused. "Germany, what are these things on Piccina's back?" Germany looked at him in confusion before realizing that Piccina was the cat.

"You named zhe cat Piccina?"

"Yeah! It means little one in Italian! Ve~! Now can you tell me what these are?" Germany looked closer at the kitten. The things on her back were small. They were covered in feathers too.

"Italy, Piccina has wings." Italy's eyes grew huge, just before a fifteen year old boy stumbled into the clearing. When he saw that Italy was holding Piccina, his face grew worried.

Germany watched as the boy cursed under his breath. "_Dampnes illud, Quid si viderunt alis? ... Et si Oh nulla faciebat. _[Damn it! What if they saw the wings? If they did...Oh no.]" The boy spotted Feliciano's hand holding the wing. "_Non, non, cur futurum est? Non possum reverti, et interficient me, et-_ [No, no, why is this happening?! I can't go back, they will kill me, and-]" Romano held up a hand.

"Woah, slow down there. First-How can you speak perfect Latin b******?! Second-Who is going to kill you? Third-Why does the cat have wings?" Everyone just looked at him. "What? Nonno taught me Latin, but it is really uncommon for people to be fluent...Anyways, kid answer the damn questions. And who the h*****(Yes I know this doesn't need to be bleeped, but I'd rather not offend anyone)** are you?" The kid stiffened and looked around warily before resting his gaze on Romano, who was surprised to see the boy's eyes were heterochromatic, one hazel(Green-brown), one blue. The kid was trembling under Romano's gaze as he stuttered out the answers.

"I-I'm Oliver. I don't know how I can speak Latin. N-no one's going to k-kill me. U-uh...I don't know how the cat has wings?" Romano growled.

"Liar. Tell the truth." Oliver gulped.

"My name is actually Oliver, I can speak Latin because I studied it, and I won't answer the last question." Romano glared.

"Why won't you answer it?"

"It would put me and some others in danger. Especially since we're in an insecure location. Follow me." They followed Oliver towards a small town. He lived in a small house a little ways away from the rest of the town. "Sit down. Now why are you poking around this area?" His eyes narrowed suspiciously. Italy spoke up.

"We're looking for a friend, Ve~! She's somewhere in California and in great pain, we think!" Oliver's face paled dramatically, and he slumped down in his chair.

"_Non, accipit Schola et alterum victim…_[No, the School takes another victim...]" The nations looked at him curiously. "Let me explain...I'm experiment Omicron, and this is where your friend probably is…" Oliver-Omicron-told the nations his story and what the School was, and where to find it.

With search party five

Switzerland shot a glare at Spain, who was blabbering on about tomatoes, tomatoes, the sun, tomatoes, tomatoes, Romano, tomatoes, etc. He knew the the Spaniard wouldn't try to harm the mission, but why did he have to be so damn happy all the time?

His finger twitched. He wanted to shoot something, dammit! If these people could take down a nation… He didn't even want to think about it. They were cut off by the walkie-talkie sounding, Germany's voice coming through.

"_Ve have found out who has taken Canada._" Everyone in the group froze and ran over to Vash, who held the walkie-talkie shakily.

America's voice came through. "_Really? Where is she?! Tell m-I mean us!_" Vash sighed. Alfred never changed.

"_Is this organization known as zhe 'School'. It is run by Itex. Her exact location is still unknown, as far as vee know._" Vash's eyes got wider. Itex? But he had always thought-no… they were guilty, no use in defending them. America's voice came through again.

"_Okay dudes, meet up in Sacramento, in the capitol building, tomorrow, by noon. Okaybye._"

With Search party two

Prussia inhaled sharply as his horrified gaze fell on the pile of children outside the building. "How can they _do_ that?" He breathed, to upset to be his loud, arrogant self. Hungary just pushed closer to him, tears sliding down her face as she silently sobbed into his shirt.

"I-I don't know Prussia. We can only hope that Canada won't be among them," England replied softly, leaning against France for support. France petted his hair.

"Angleterre is right, we can only hope zhat Canada won't be among zhem." Prussia frowned before speaking, his voice ragged with tears he held back.

"Sadly, you're right. If vee attempt zhe rescue attempt, zhen vee may be captured." He looked up at the sky. "Vhy did zhis have to happen?" France patted his shoulder.

"We can only wait to find out." Prussia followed his gaze back to the pile of bodies.

"Yes, vee can only vai" They watched in silence as the scientist brought out another child's body. "But until then…" He let the words hang in the air as Hungary pulled out the walkie-talkie.

With Search Party Six(Yes, six comes after two)

America tucked the walkie-talkie back into his pocket. "Okay! Since its getting late, we're going to-" He was cut off by the walkie talking going off. Sweden grabbed it, and Hungary's voice filled the clearing, albeit very quietly.

"_We think-_" She took a shuddery breath. "_We think we've found where they're holding Canada, and it-it's horrible._" She broke down sobbing and England grabbed the walkie-talkie.

"_She's right. America, Canada might very well not of made it. In five minutes-_" America was frozen, hearing the news that his sister- who he had always taken for granted- might be gone. "_America! Pay attention! In five minutes, they brought out twenty-three dead bodies. Of children Alfred. T-they weren't even human anymore!_" France took over, his voice tired and sad.

"_It is truly 'orrible Amérique. Zee children-the children were mutilated, and some- some had animal parts. Zhey weren't human anymore, and I fear- I fear that Canada may not be either._" Prussia took the walkie-talkie.

"_They're right. I-I'm so sorry America, b-but she might not b-be a-alive or even h-human anymore_." Then, one of the strongest ex-nations in the world broke down over the very place where his sister was being held.

**Ohmygosh I finally finished it! I hope that the accents were still readable, and that my description of the school wasn't too vivid, and that-**

_**Skye, we get it.**_

…**..Fine. Please review?**

**That was the last straw. You insult me, my family, my friends, then hit a sore spot about one of the only people I really care about?! And then you think that you can waltz off without a scratch, yes? That was a big mistake Belarus, and you will regret it. How would you like it if I told you that your brother hates you and is never going to marry you? That he only puts up with you because you're his sister? That you should give up, because you'll never have him, and you can't change that? That he's scared of you, creeped out, sickened by you, because you're his sister? Have you ever thought about that?!

**I used Google Translate, I apologize if it is wrong.**


	3. About you, Guest

**Okay, so I get emails whenever someone reviews on one of my stories. In fact, thank you to all the people who liked and review my stories, I apologize for not updating.**

**However, I recently got a review on this story that said "Annoying mary-sue alert!". But since this person review on guest, I have no way to contact them, so I'll put my reply here.**

**I can only assume that you were referring to either Delta or Maddie in this story, as they are the most likely to be pegged for sue-ship in this story. Delta is still a basic character, and when I was writing this, I couldn't decide whether to go with an upbeat personality or to be much more down to earth. So that is very flimsy, and I understand if that's what you meant.**

**Now, Maddie is a genderbent version of Canada/Matthew Williams, and it probably wasn't the best idea to only genderbend her, but at the time I was having issues writing male leads(I still struggle with this some), and that's why. I think I probably rushed this story, and the rushed and how things happen too fast could possibly give the impression of sue-ism, and I can honestly say that Maddie might be a bit out of character.**

**But the entire concept of 'sues' is usually misunderstood. A sue is NOT just a character you don't like. It is typically a character who messes with the way the story works, especially in fanfiction. In a way, Maddie could be sue-ish because it's improbable that the School would go out of it's way to capture her. However, many people have argued that sue-ism should be erased from describing stories because it is a barrier against strong female leads- or female leads in general. Sue-ism is mostly a term that varies from person to person, and that makes it hard to interpret. The most famous sues of the HUGE ones, like Enoby from My Immortal.**

**I can understand how that it could be misinterpreted that Maddie or Delta are Mary Sues. However, this comment was just hate, and I would appreciate it in the future if you would leave constructive criticism or explain exactly ****_what_**** you think is sue like about the way I have written these characters. Constructive criticism hurts a lot less to writers, and it actually means that we can fix whats wrong if need be, but hate is an unnecessary thing that, even though we writers may disagree, is still damaging. If I had received this review last year, when I was going through a time of low self esteem, then I could have easily done something I would regret, or stopped writing, or ****_something_****. Those three/four words could have held a huge blow for my low confidence and self-esteem.**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
